


Dusk

by eledhwenlin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spessartine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spessartine/gifts).



> Sirius POV - shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Only not.

Hogwarts was like dawn coming after a long, cold night. His friends, the lessons even were like beams of sunlight to him. He loved being at Hogwarts, away from his parents, from his supposed home that suffocated him.

Then, after graduation, there was noon. A noon with clouds, he has to admit, but so bright and warm that he gladly took the short spells of rain. Living with Remus, seeing their lives unfold as James married Lily and Harry was born, all that shone so much brighter than the darkness of the war could force on their minds.

Afterwards - desperation. His best friend dead, he himself to be believed a traitor, being sentenced to Azkaban. The prison itself dark and cold, hopeless. He didn't like to think of it for long, as memories came forth that were better buried deep in his mind.

But even the worst strom has to end, the rain has to stop and it did. A flicker of hope was given to him, like single beam of sunlight finding its way through a break in the clouds. His escape and the events following it seem like a blur to him, after all the years spent in slow-motion, for life in Azkaban can't be anything but.

Now he is able to enjoy the warm glow of the afternoon, but he knows that dusk is coming. He doesn't say anything to Remus, intent on keeping the little they have free from anything bad. There isn't much left to him and he is keen on enjoying it.

Nevertheless, he can see his sun setting, slowly moving toward the horizon and once it touches the ground, there'll only be the dark left for him. Some perverse part of him hopes for it to happen soon, hopes that he might see James again.  
But not yet. So he settles into his dusk and waits for the dark.


End file.
